What is Wrong with this World? 911
by Pixie Cut
Summary: okay so this has nothing to do with twilight, unless you can imagine edward in this position but it was so good. please give it a try, it'd mean so much to me. reviews please flames accepted. please please please read


Okay so my older brother wrote this as an assessment monologue a few years ago an I know its not really twilightish at all but it had to go up somewhere. I love it. Its even better when he performs it. He's an amazing actor.

Characters; drunk (whose story is being told)

Other guy in bar

Drunk; keep 'em comin'

_(Drunk grabs glass and moves over to other guy in bar)_

Hey, couldn't help but hearing, so ya wife left ya hey? Pretty tough.

Well you should count ya lucky stars that she is still in the land of the living hey, and that you still have a job! (pause)

Let me tell you a story, a story of love, of loss, of death, and of destruction.

I used to have a wife, yeah, and she was the most damn gorgeous thing that ever worked this planet too. She wasn't too bad upstairs, either. In fact, she had everything going for her. She could have gone anywhere, been anyone, and then came that dreadful day in September.

We met in uni; we were both freshmans in 1996, but I didn't really notice her until I joined the marching band, halfway through the year. She was the conductor- a freshman, already making a name for herself- and damn, she was hot! I spent the rest of the year chasing after her, and I managed to score her a week before Christmas. That was the most amazing night of my life, I tell ya, I don't know who else was at that party. Patricia was there, and I was there, and that was all that mattered to me.

The year that followed was the most amazing year of my life. I wasn't too good at my studies to Patricia volunteered to tutor me. Didn't end up studying too much, but during those "study" sessions, we were the two happiest kids on the whole damn planet.

We married at the end of that year, and bought an apartment in New York. She quickly found work at the World Trade Centre, no doubt equally thanks to her brains as her good looks. We agreed id be the housebound one and that she'd go out and make us some dough.

None of that fiery passion had gone out of our relationship since those uni study sessions. I loved her, she loved me and, well, we weren't even trying for a kid, but, one night Patsi woke up, and for some reason, took the pregnancy test out of her drawers, and, well, it came back positive. Can you believe how I felt, I was gonna be a dad! But no, Patsi didn't believe that was right. She said it must be a dud and she'd go get another one on the way to work. She didn't wanna spent time of work ya see, cause, after me, that was her one true love in life. But I knew the test wasn't a dud, I felt something special the night before. I was gonna be a dad! I was gonna have a son, to watch play baseball, and embarrass in front of his team mates. Or maybe id have a daughter, who id always treat as daddy's little girl.

So anyway, she went to work that day, and picked up another pregnancy test. That was positive too, so she rang me up in the most frantic state id ever heard her. She sounded do cute when she was frantic. Anyway, she still dint believe the test, so she'd rung the doctor to have a professional job done after work. She went on a bit, but my love for her was so blind, all I could think of was her, and my new kid!

Then she suddenly stopped talking, and said three little words that chilled me to the bone; "Oh, my, God", then the line went flat. They were the lat 3 words id ever heard from her. I naturally presumed she'd slipped, and pulled the line out with her, so I waited by the phone for her to call back for 10 minutes went by, and the phone still hadn't rung, so I turned on the TV to see if I could catch the end of "Good Morning America". It wasn't on; all there was a documentary about how someone, at some point in history, flew a plane into a building. I thought it was a bit weird, I mean, it was only quarter to nine in the morning and this wasn't even the history channel! So I started channel surfing, and I saw that this documentary was on every channel. I stopped on CNN, and whilst watching it, it gradually dawned on me that this was live footage, of New York, nonetheless! Then I realised that I recognised those two identical sky scrapers, they were from the world trade centre! Where Patsi worked! Some bloody idiot had flown an aero plan into one of the towers! I virtually flew over to the phone, and tried to get through to Patsi, but I couldn't get a line. I tried to call her mother, to see if she had heard from her, but I couldn't get a line out of the city either. I felt so scared, like a deer in the headlights, so I did the first thing that came to mind; I grabbed my coat and ran the 20 blocks to the world trade centre.

There were literally thousands of ash covered people heading the other way, some limping, some burnt, and others had horrific injuries. I frantically searched through those grubby, ash covered, blood stained faces for the heavenly beauty of my Patsi, but amongst that sea of faces, I never found hers.

I ran all they way to those infamous towers, by the time I had struggled my way through those flooding from the site, I saw that the second plane had flown into the other tower! Do you know how I felt, the love of my life suddenly on the missing person's list! I tried to run down to the tower where Patsi worked, but some bloody cop stopped me, and took me back behind some control line or other. There I waited, battling with the press, for the next hour or so, and then the most un-f*****g-believable thing happened, one of those damn towers collapsed! I told myself she worked in the other one, hell, I know she worked in the other one, but there was always a seed of doubt in my mind that maybe I got those two identical death traps mixed up. It didn't matter anyway, cause half an hour later, guess what happened? The other damn, bloody, stupid tower collapsed as well!

At this point in time, I was so scared the only thing I could think of was to run home and check if she had actually gotten away, and was at home. so I went home, but no, it was just how I left it, the door hanging open and the coat stand sprawled on the floor. I don't know what came over me, I guess it was some kind of shock, but something snapped, and, well, after I finished, just about everything in the apartment was either on the floor, broken or smashed. When I calmed down I was in some kind of trance. I picked up the TV-damn lucky it still worked, or I would have flown off the wall again- turned it on, and sat cross legged 2 inches from the screen, sucking my thumb. Sucking my thumb damn it! That's how scared I was for my little Patsi, my dear Patsi (cries out)

Anyway, after that dreadful day, I turned to booze, couldn't find a job, now I'm on the doll and haven't loved a woman since. So what do you have to complain about? Look at you, you've got some designer suit, some thousand dollar shoes, and your drowning your sorrows just cause some girl, some bloody girl doesn't think your good enough for her. You've got nothing on me, and still, here you are, feeling all sorry for yourself. You're one of the lucky ones, but you're too damn blind to see it.

Goodbye.

_Drunk exits _

_Fade out _


End file.
